AMA-100 Z'od-iacok
|production = Prototype |usage = Heavy Assault |type = Armor |era = Universal Century |image = ama-100.jpg;Standard Mode AMA-100 Z'od-iacok Large Mega Particle Cannon Lineart.gif;Attack Mode |designation = AMA-100 |OfficialName = Z'od-iacok ゾディ・アック |height = 44.20 |length = 218.30 |width = 41.65 |emptyweight = 9640 |weight = 22580 |powerplant = Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor |poweroutput = 197400 |armor = Gundarium Alloy Composite |propRocketThrusters = 8 x 6200000 |propVernierThrusters = 84 |maxaccel = 2.20 |sensorrange = 28000 |paccommodation = Pilot and co-pilot (in cockpit in main body) |manufacturer = Axis |first = 0088 |last = 0088 |operator = Neo Zeon, New Desides |pilot = Tosh Cray, Fast Side |SpecEquip = I-field Generator Quasi-psycommu System |optionalEquipments = Booster |armaments = 2 x Large Mega Particle Gun 12 x Beam Cannon 4 x Wired Beam Claw 12 x Beam Saber 8 x 60mm Vulcan Gun 16 x Large Missile |series = Gundam Sentinel, }}The AMA-100 Zod'-Iacok is a gigantic mobile armor created by Neo Zeon in the photonovel Gundam Sentinel. Technology & Combat Characteristics One of the most prominent feature of the Zod'-Iacok is its gigantic double mega particle cannon, located within its body. Aside from Colony Lasers, it could be said that the double mega particle cannon is the largest and most powerful cannon-type weapon in the Universal Century. Due to this, it has been said that the actual main body is the mega particle cannon itself. Furthermore, it was equipped with beam deflectors, allowing it to do microadjustment (such as directions and beam speed) during attacks. It can be shot fire-linked, or alternatively fired. For additional firepower, it was equipped with a quasi-psycommu system, which is used to control its four wire-guided claws. To round it off, it was equipped with eight 60mm vulcans, twelve beam cannons, twelve beam sabers, as well as an I-field generator, located within the front end area, which provide efficient defense during attacks. Another feature that makes it even more versatile is the ability to separate and transform into two units; it can be splited length wise into Zoon-I (upper section) and Zoon II (lower section). In this mode, it can act as a waverider, and use the atmosphere itself to rapidly change its direction - and like many waveriders, it can enter the atmosphere. (in both Zoon mode and Zod'-Iacok mode). Armaments ;*Large Mega Particle Cannon :Taking up a good portion of the mobile armors length, this weapon is actually two mega particle cannons that are grouped together. They can fire simultaneously or individually, depending on situation. Frequent use of this weapon can overload the mobile armor, resulting in the unit self-destructing. ;*Beam Cannon :In addition to the large mega particle cannons, the Zod'-Iacok also features 12 beam cannons divided into four three-cannons clusters near the mobile armor's tail. Though less powerful than the mega particle cannons, these weapons can sustain a much higher rate-of-fire. ;*Wired-Beam Claw :The Zod'-Iacok is equipped with four wired-beam claw that the pilot can remotely control via wire guidance. Each wired-beam claw has a beam cannon which also doubles as beam saber emmiter. Thanks to the quasi-Psycommu system, even non-Newtypes can use the wired-beam claws in same manner as Bits and Funnels. ;*Beam Saber ;*Vulcan Gun :Vulcan guns are typically small-caliber weapons with a high rate of fire that serve as mid-to-close range defensive weapons. They typically do not have the power to damage the armor of a mobile suit, but can be used to restrict enemy mobile suit's movements, intercept missiles and the likes. Special Equipment & Features ;*I-field Generator ;*Quasi-psycommu System ;*Booster History The main purpose of the Zod'-Iacok was to conduct high atmospheric attacks from low Earth orbit. As an experimental machine, it was very expensive. However, it had a serious design flaw: the high power consumption of the mega particle cannons frequently overloaded the capacitors during continuous firings, which forced all the power to rush into the mega particle cannon and overloaded it. Since the cannon is located right between the two main engine units, this generates intense heat that may reach and explode the propellant tanks and self-destruct the entire unit. Thus, it was treated as a failure, and was to be decommissioned after testing its unit separation, transformation and beam deflector tests. In the end, it was given to the New Desides and piloted by its ace Tosh Cray, and was destroyed above Earth's atmosphere due to the overload. Variants ;*AMA-100 Zoan :(Alternatively romanized as "Zoon" and pronounced in Japanese as "Zo-ahn") :The AMA-100 Zod'-Iacok can separate into two independent mobile armors, which are referred to as Zoan I (Upper Section) and Zoan II (Lower Section). Like the completed Zod'-Iacok, these machines can maneuver in the upper layers of the atmosphere using aerodynamic braking, and each Zoan is armed with a powerful mega particle cannon. :For close combat situations, the Zoan can transform from its streamlined cruising form into a "fighting form" with crude arms and legs. Its arms terminate in wired beam claws controlled via a quasi-psycommu system, and these claws can function as beam cannons or beam sabers depending on the situation. :During the final battle of the Pezun Rebellion on April 4, U.C. 0088, the New Desides pilots use the separated Zoan units to battle the mobile suits of Task Force Alpha. Fast Side’s Zoan II is destroyed when its mega particle cannon overloads, and Tosh Cray abandons the Zoan I after setting it on a collision course to the Earth Federation capital in Dakar. However, the falling Zoan I is destroyed by the MSA-0011(Ext) Ex-S Gundam as it enters the atmosphere. ;*AMA-100C Mass Production Type Z'od-iacok Picture Gallery AMA-100 Z'od-iacok Top and Bottom Lineart.gif|AMA-100 - Z'od-iacok - Top/Bottom View Lineart AMA-100 Z'od-iacok Large Mega Particle Cannon Lineart.gif|AMA-100 - Z'od-iacok - Large Mega Particle Cannon Lineart NG AMA-100 Z'od-iacok Cannon Open.jpg|NG - AMA-100 - Z'od-iacok - Large Mega Particle Cannon NG AMA-100 Z'od-iacok Boosters.jpg|NG - AMA-100 - Z'od-iacok - Booster NG AMA-100 Z'od-iacok Large Mega Particle Cannon Firing.jpg|NG - AMA-100 - Z'od-iacok - Large Mega Particle Cannon Firing AMA-100 Zoon Bottom Lineart.gif|AMA-100 - Zoan - Bottom View Lineart AMA-100 Zoon Top View Weapons Deployed Lineart.gif|AMA-100 - Zoan - Top View/ Weapons Deployed Lineart AMA-100 Zoon Side View Weapons Deployed Lineart.gif|AMA-100 - Zoan - Side View/Weapons Deployed Lineart AMA-100 Zoon MA Head Front View Lineart.gif|AMA-100 - Z'od-iacok/Zoan - MA Head Top View Lineart AMA-100 Zoon MA Head Side View Lineart.gif|AMA-100 - Z'od-iacok/Zoan - MA Head Side View Lineart AMA-100 Zoon Back View Lineart.gif|AMA-100 - Zoan - Back View Lineart NG AMA-100 Zoan I.jpg|NG - AMA-100 - Zoan I NG AMA-100 Zoan II.jpg|NG - AMA-100 - Zoan II NG AMA-100 Zoan Weapons Deployed.jpg|NG - AMA-100 - Zoan - Weapons Deployed NG AMA-100 Zoan Weapons Deployed0.jpg|NG - AMA-100 - Zoan - Top View NG AMA-100 Zoan Weapons Deployed1.jpg|NG - AMA-100 - Zoan - Weapons Deployed NG AMA-100 Zoan Large Mega Particle Cannon.jpg|NG - AMA-100 - Zoan - Large Mega Particle Cannon ama-100_1.png|AMA-100 ama-100_2.png|Combat readiness ama-100_3.png|Zoon - Spatial combat ama-100_4.png|Zoon - Spatial cruise Notes & Trivia *The Zod'-Iacok does not appear in the original serial published in Model Graphix, and is introduced only in the revised version published in Gundam Wars III. For this reason it was omitted from Entertainment Bible 3, which was published before Gundam Wars III, and although it has appeared in video games it has never been featured in the MS Encyclopedia series. *Although each Zoon supposedly has six small beam cannons and six beam sabers, it's not clear whether these are installed in the "fingers" of the wired beam claws or elsewhere in the machine. The images in Gundam WARS III and the animation in the G Generation games show beams emitted only from the central barrel of the beam claw. *The GNMA-Y0002V Gadelaza seems to have a strong resemblance to the Z'od-iacok. *Despite the romanization, the Zod'-Iacok's name is rendered as ゾディ・アック (''Zodi Akku) ''in the Japanese text, appearing to be a corruption of the word "Zodiac". As such some fans refer to the vessel as the Zodiac due to the official name's complicated pronunciation. References AMA-100 1.jpeg AMA-100 2.jpeg External links *AMA-100 Z'od-iacok on MAHQ.net *AMA-100 Zoon on MAHQ.net *AMA-100 Z'od-iacok/Zoon on GearsOnline.net ja:AMA-100 ゾディ・アック